Chewbacca
Chewbacca was a male Wookiee and a famous person during the war against the Galactic Empire and the preceding Clone Wars. He would become the most famous as the right hand man of Han Solo. He was the father of Lumpawaroo and the husband of Mallatobuck. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 After recieiving a message from Luke Skywalker due to the potential danger Leia Organa could be in, Han Solo quickly assembled a strike team, including his most favored companion Chewbacca and R2-D2. Chewbacca was more then happy to join his friends in rescueing Leia once again. He participated in the raid of the SpecForce Pathfinders and Han Solo when they went to rescue Leia Organa. They managed to succeed and they flee back to the camp of the Galactic Republic, but the tribe followed them and began a firefight. He was as surprised as the others when the ancient ship became sentient and flew off towards Coruscant. He was aboard the Millenium Falcon when it chased the sentient ship carrying Leia Organa and Dr. Andro and assisted on taking it down a notch before it disappeared from the radars. He later attended a meeting between Han Solo, Gial Ackbar and Luke Skywalker to make a plan to save Leia, Dr. Andro and Mon Mothma. Chewbacca and R2-D2 traveled with Luke Skywalker and Han Solo to Level 1313 but not to catch to much attention, he and the droid remained with the ship and kept it secure from possible attackers. He and Han Solo backed up Luke Skywalker while the latter was chasing Zanti Shook and Chewbacca caused a diversion through which Luke is able to sneak behind enemy lines. Together with Luke and Han, Chewbacca heads to Level 1300. Here they infiltrate the fortress built by the Acolytes and their allies and Chewbacca stood watch over the perimeter as Han and Luke attempted to talk reason into Dr. Andro. Han and Chewbacca are then attacked by a group of Opticron droids and they manage to tear them apart. Chewbacca then, with help from former General Draven, manage to destroy their leader OP-113. Age of the New Republic HotS - Chewbacca and Han Solo arrived on Kashyyyk to celebrate Life Day with Chewbacca's family and his tribe. While he was greeted by Lumpy and Malla. Later he and Han were informed by Chieftain Tarfful that Tarfful was looking for a new Chieftain as he felt he was getting old. Later as they traveled to the Origin Tree to celebrate Lifeday, Chewbacca gave his son a carved version of the Millenium Falcon. They then began celebrating all together. HotS - Chewie was told by his son about the legend that Chieftain Tarfful told him about the ancient spirits that were even older then the trees itself. While Lumpy and Luke head out to the Origin Tree, Leia and Chewbacca discuss the subject of Tarfful's replacement and Leia says she wishes Chewie would replace Tarfful, but Chewie is less enthusiased about that. Chewbacca and Tarfful then later during the feast reveal that the new Chieftain would become Gungi. First Order Wars 2. Nick of Time When the Millenium Falcon was forced to land on Ione after fleeing from the Battle of Crait Chewbacca worked as hard as he could with Poe Dameron and Kaydel Ko Connix to fix the Falcon the best they could to get it flying again. When the First Order did track them down there, he stopped working and fought alongside the remaining members of the Resistance against the upcoming First Order Stormtroopers and was amazed that in the end they were saved by a small flotilla of ships led by Wedge Antilles who had arrived from the Outer Rim with allies and reinforcements. Once aboard the Admirality he was happy to be reunited with General Antiless with whom he fought so many battles. Category:Landmark pages Category:Landmark page